fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2015
Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2015 is a tournament from Flipline Studios hosted by Kingsley. The tournament was announced by Flipline Studios on August 31, 2015. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6126 Fans can now make up to three customers based on templates made available by Flipline Studios, give his or her characters appropriate names, take pictures, and post them on either on the Flipline Forum or Flipline's Facebook Page. Now, not only can players submit their entries, but they can ask people to vote on their submissions. The top 32 vote-getters will take part in the tournament to determine the next fan-created customer. Submissions for the contest were accepted from Monday, August 31, 2015 through Tuesday, September 8, 2015. The last day to cast votes for player's favorite fan-made customers will be on Tuesday, September 15, 2015. Voting will start after a field of customers are selected. Last year's winner was Yui, who was created by Facebook user Júlia Diabliková. Announcement Hey Everyone! You’ve been demanding it, and we are excited to announce the start of Kingsley’s Customerpalooza 2015! Kingsley’s Customerpalooza is an epic, world-wide search for the absolute best fan-made customer that our eyes have ever seen! This year, we have an absolute crazy amount of clothing styles, and with each style comes a variety of colors to choose from. This will make for a truly unique Customerpalooza Class of ’15! Calling All Customer Creators! This year we have made huge updates to the submission and voting system. To create a customer simply follow these steps: 1.Go to Customerpalooza 2015 here: http://flipline.com/kcp15 2.Go to the “Create” section. 3.Design your perfect customer. 4.When you are finished, Click Submit to enter them into the contest. 5.Get your friends to vote by sharing your unique web link. Calling All Customer Connoisseurs! Now everyone can take part in the selection process. This new voting system will determine the top 32 contestants that will go head to head in this year’s Customerpalooza Tournament. 1.Go to Customerpalooza 2015 here: http://flipline.com/kcp15 2.Go to the “Vote” section. 3.Meet three random contestants. 4.Drag the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd tickets over the customers. 5.Click the “Vote” button, and repeat! It’s that simple! You have until the end of Monday, September 7th to submit your character. You will have until the end of Monday, September 15th to cast your votes. After that, Kingsley will gather the top 32 contestants that you have voted on. Then it will be up to you to vote for the best fan-made customer in the Customerpalooza Tournament. The winner will get to see his or her customer appear in Papa’s next game! External Links *http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6126 Rounds Bold = winner Blue Moon Bay Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, September 17, 2015 - Monday, September 21, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6241 *1A: Jimmy (by Jayweez) 2,071 vs. Mr. Brent (by yesplease) 3,526 *1B: Shaira (by Shaira) 1,894 vs. Nina (by Nina) 3,725 2A/2B: Monday, September 21, 2015 - Thursday, September 24, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6265 *2A: Owen (by Owen) 2,899 vs. Mathias (by lilo) 1,304 *2B: Kisum (by kisum) 2,394 vs. Monica (by Monica) 1,812 Semi-Finals 3A/3B: *3A: Mr. Brent vs. Owen *3B: Nina vs. Kisum Blue Moon Bay Finals Finals: * Neapolitown Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, October 1, 2015- *1A: Steven (by Kiki) vs. Mason (by KD) *1B: Marina (by Roni Love) vs. Gracie (by Gracie) 2A/2B: *2A: *2B: Semi-Finals 3A/3B: *3A: *3B: Neapolitown Finals Finals: Wintergreen Way Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: Thursday, September 24, 2015 - Monday, September 28, 2015 http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6304 *1A: Chili (by Maritimo) 3,607 vs Jack (by healy) 1,735 *1B: Lina (by Alexis) 2,241 vs Colette (by PandabooGames) 3,113 2A/2B: Monday, September 28, 2015 - http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6317 *2A: Luke (by angii) vs. Mousse (by Nightlock) *2B: Ami (by ami) vs. Patricia (by glitzy) Semi-Finals 3A/3B: *3A: Chili vs. *3B: Colette vs. Wintergreen Way Finals Finals: Cookie Cavern Division Rounds 1/2 1A/1B: *1A: *1B: 2A/2B: *2A: *2B: Semi-Finals 3A/3B: *3A: *3B: Cookie Cavern Finals Finals: Final Four Semi-Finals: * Blue Moon Bay Winner vs. Neapolitown Winner * Wintergreen Way Winner vs. Cookie Cavern Winner Grand Finals Grand Finals: Trivia *This is the first KCP tournament in which Flipline fans can make their own characters to be picked and entered into the tournament. *This version of the Customerpalooza will now include more color options for clothes and accessories than ever before (just like what was made available to players in Papa's Cheeseria). *Voters can rank the three current customers on the screen. 1st gets 3 points, 2nd gets 2 points, and 3rd place gets 1 point. *On Monday, September 7, Flipline Studios announced that over 35,000 fan-made customers were made. But "lots of voting on your favorite customers, it (the server) just couldn’t handle all of that activity!" So it was decided that submissions would be accepted through Tuesday, September 8, 2015 and voting would continue through Tuesday, September 15. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6158 *On Wednesday, September 9, Flipline Studios announced that over 43,740 fan-made customers were created for this year's Customerpalooza. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/6192 *On Thursday, September 17, Flipline Studios announced that over 2.75 million votes were cast by fans before the final 32 customers were selected for the tournament. Gallery Please wait until the finalists are announced before putting pictures here. Do not add your characters unless they are officially in the tournament. You may go ahead and add them to the comments. Capture82.jpg Capture83.jpg Capture81.jpg Bluemoonbay round1 a.jpg|Blue Moon Bay 1a: Jimmy vs. Mr. Brent Bluemoonbay round1 b.jpg|Blue Moon Bay 1b: Shaira vs. Nina bluemoonbay_round2_a.jpg|Blue Moon Bay 2a: Owen vs. Mathias bluemoonbay_round2_b.jpg|Blue Moon Bay 2b: Kisum vs. Monica Wintergreenway round1 a.jpg|Wintergreen Way 1a: Chili vs. Jack Wintergreenway round1 b.jpg|Wintergreen way 2a: Lina vs. Collette Wintergreenway_round2_a.jpg|Wintergreen way 1b: Luke vs. Mousse Wintergreenway_round2_b.jpg|Wintergreen way 2b: Ami vs. Patricia neapolitown_round1_a.jpg|Neapolitown 1a Steven vs. Mason neapolitown_round1_b.jpg|Neapolitown 1b: Marina vs. Gracie Category:Tournaments Category:Flipline Studio Games Category:Games Category:2015 Games